Springs of Horror
by RockBane
Summary: A what if Count D, Leon, and Chris visited Jusenkyo. Just a short story of what could have been if Leon fell into one of the springs littering the valley . . .
1. A Dip in a Spring

**A What if Story Titled**:

**Springs of Horror****!**

I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors or Ranma 1/2

-o-0-o-

_Jusenkyo? It's in China? I sure as heck don't recall entering into this contest, besides, doesn't this sound like some place the Count would love to go_ Leon Orcot wonders as he skims through the letter that was addressed to him. It seems that he just won the grand prize from some shop draw called Wise Mystics and Cursed Relics.

In the envelop were two flight tickets to some city in the Qinghai Province in China. _It seems that it's an all expense trip too._ The blond cop muses as he reads the bottom paragraph once more. With a frown on his face, Leon stops before a very familiar patch of stairs that lead down to Count D's pet shop.

The blond cop stuffs the letter and the envelop into his back jean's pocket before walking down the stairs that will bring him to the entrance door that's slightly below street level. _"Big Bro!"_ Cries Chris Orcot as the younger Orcot spots Leon coming in out of the street.

"Hey Chris." The elder Orcot says with a smile on his face as he greets his younger brother. "Welcome Detective, you're right on time for tea." The acting owner of the shop says, a Chinese man who's been mistaken for a woman on more then one occasion.

"Ouch!" Leon exclaims and looks down to find T-chan biting down on his left ankle. As his other foot comes to kick the small shaggy looking beast with horns, Tetsu lets go of the cop's ankle and manages to evade the kick. With a dirty look being sent at Leon, Tetsu makes it to the couch before the blond human and settles down next to Chris.

Leon returns the totetsu's dirty look as well as mutter mild curses under his breathe, very much aware of his younger brother's presence. "Now, now, Detective. You should be use to that by now." Count D says once the bidanshi man with one golden eye and one purple eye lies down a tray of tea before taking a seat on the chair opposite of the couch where T-chan and Chris were sitting.

Leon suppresses the urge to roll his eyes as he takes a seat on the couch, next to the goat looking meat eating Tetsu while Chris is busy talking about what happened today while he was busy at work. As Leon sits down onto the couch, D asks, "What's that in your back pocket?"

"Just two tickets to some place in China." The blond cop answers as Leon tries to think of how Count D knew what's in his jeans when he's pretty sure that the Count has been in front of him the whole time. A slight glance down at T-chan makes him briefly wonder if the goat told the Count about what's in his jean's pocket before dismissing it since T-chan is just an animal . . . right?

The blond detective moves slightly so that he can grab the items from his back pocket. As Leon passes the letter and the envelop that contains the tickets, Chris asks, _"We're going to China?"_

Leon pauses as he reaches for a teacup filled with tea. The elder Orcot didn't know what to say as the blond looks into his younger brother's excited face. "Err . . ." Leon manages to get out before the Count puts words in his mouth.

"Of course we're going! Although both of these are adult so I'll buy a child's ticket." D says cheerfully. "Who says you're coming?!" Leon shouts at the current manager of the pet shop. "Well, can you speak and read Chinese?" D shouts back.

_"There's at it again."_ Pon-chan says as she rests onto the armrest of the couch. _"Just ignore them, like we usually do when they get like this."_ T-chan says as the horned man crosses his arms over his slightly bare chest. _"I just don't get why they have to fight is all."_ Chris tells his two friend.

While the two adults get into a shouting match and it's not long before Leon matches out of the pet shop, totally forgetting to say bye to his younger brother. As the animals in the front of the shop as well as Chris watch, Count D mutter under his breathe about pig headed Americans cops as the Count begins to clean up the stuff that was thrown around during the fight between Leon and himself.

- - -

_What was that?_ Count D wonders as a slight tingling sensation subsides as they enter into the air port. D pauses slightly and looks around subtlety looking for the source of his sensation but can't seem to locate it.

The bidanshi looking D catches up to the Orcot brothers who had stopped in front of a line up leading up to a desk. _"What's going on over there?"_ Chris asks and Leon replies, "Looks like they're trying to arrest that guy. Must have jumped the gate."

Count D nods absently as his thoughts circle around what could have caused the sensation from before and what it could mean.

- - -

"Welcome young sirs to Jusenkyo. What brings you this too, too a cursed place?" Says the short man in a dark green uniform wearing a green hat with a star on the front of it. "My blond friend here won an all expense trip to this fine valley." Count D tells their guide as they arrive at the man's hut.

"What's he saying, Count?" Leon asks as the blond detective looks from Count D to the short man in green and then finally to the field of ponds where some bamboo poles are set around the springs as a thin mist hangs around the place.

It's early morning, so early that the sun was just climbing into the sky. The group was rousted out of bed by Count D, who been agitated since they arrived at the air port in the USA. Chris rubs his eyes, clearly still sleepy despite the fact that the boy fell back to sleep during the ride to the valley.

_"What's that over there?"_ Chris asks, pointing to a sparrow coming down out of the sky. "I believe that's a house sparrow." D says after giving the bird a passing glance.

"Ah, you're about to see why this place is cursed." The guide says on noticing where most of their attention is. "How so?" Count D asks, he's getting some highly unusual vibes just from _looking_ at the pools of water.

"Just watch." The short man says and before Leon could demand to be informed about what they're talking about, they watch as a large rock hits the pool next to where the house sparrow is standing.

The water hits the bird as the bird tries to fly away. "HOLY SHIT!" Leon exclaims as the bird transforms into a rabbit. _"Was it a magic trick? Like when a magician pulls a rabbit out of his hat?"_ Asks Chris who's now fully awake.

"That is Spring of Drowned Rabbit. A very tragic story about a rabbit who drown in spring. Now whatever touches water of spring is cursed to transform into a rabbit." The guide says, he manages to translate what the guide says for Chris and Leon's benefit.

Count D's a bit too busy trying to wrap his mind around what this occurrence could mean for his family's quest for vengeance. So as Leon walks towards the springs, D's too lost in thought to notice until Leon's in the mist of the springs and the guide was shouting out warnings in very bad English.

Count D manages to get the back of Chris's shirt to keep the boy from going out to his brother, his heart beating faster then normal as he waits for Leon to either land in a pool or to be hit by some water from a spring.

Leon snorts at the thought that these springs were magical in nature so he decided to head to the spot to see if he can locate a trap door or something along those lines. The blond detective pauses among the springs, holding onto a bamboo pole to keep his balance on the uneven ground.

"Leon, Get Back Here Right NOW!" Leon hears D shout at him, ordering him away from the pools. "Why should I? It's not like these springs are actually cursed, it's just a hoax to scare away visitors!" The blond calls out and adds, "I'll provide it once I get over there!"

_"Bro! Maybe you should listen to Count D just this once!"_ Leon's younger brother calls out, Count D's grip on the back of the shirt. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Leon shouts back, letting go of the bamboo pole as he cuffs his around his mouth to make sure he's heard.

As Leon turns away from the group next to the hut to study the bits of land between the pools of water. As the blond tries to plot his way to the spot where he believes the house sparrow disappeared and the rabbit was released.

As Leon moves from the spot, his right foot lands in some wet grass and as Leon tries to keep his balance, he trips over a branch that's slightly sticking out of a pool. Leon falls into a spring back first.

As Leon makes it to the surface of the pool, he's privately surprised at how deep the pool was. Leon pulls himself up out of the pool; he can't help but notice that something wasn't right . . .

Count D raises an eyebrow as he studies the beast that Leon transformed into. "Young sir fall into Spring of Drown Winged Lion. Tragic story of a statue of a winged lion that fall from the sky over ninety years ago. Now whatever falls in spring become a winged lion." The guide says, D can't help but notice that the short man knew his business.

"Is there any cure?" D asks as the golden lion with honey gold wings begins to shout out curses before Leon the lion takes to the air. It seems that Leon's cloths have been ripped apart due to the transformation.

"Hot water reverses curse while cold water activates it." The guide tells him, D doesn't know what to feel about that.

_"Hum, Count? Since when could Leon fly?"_ Chris asks as the young boy watches the flying lion circling over head. ". . ." Count D stares down at his young charge, not sure how to answer that. "Well, that spring gave him a pair of wings." D finally says and Chris narrows his eyes a bit to see if he could spot them.

_"I see them! It's kind of hard to make them out since the sun isn't totally out."_ Chris says and D sighs slightly, not wanting to have to explain why Leon still looks human to Chris.

As they watch the panicking lion flying over head, D begins to smile softly as thoughts of adding Leon to his pet shop begin to take root within his mind. After all, cold water is a lot more common then hot water, making it difficult for Leon to continue to lead the life he's had up to this point.

_And I get a rare creature as well._ D muses as his discolored eyes stay fixed on the flying lion. _My, he makes a handsome specimen._ D adds as an after thought.

-o-0-o-

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Leave a review if you have any future suggestions that you'd like to see or if you want a sequel to this one.


	2. The Search for Leon Orcot

**A What if Story Titled**:

**Springs of Horror****!**

I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors or Ranma 1/2

-o-0-o-

_How could this happen!_ Leon can't help but think as the human turned now golden coloured lion with honey coloured wings circles above the springs.

At the moment, Leon's focus was more focused inwards then outwards, so the eldest Orcot wasn't very aware that he's currently flying a few meters above the tallest bamboo pole sticking out of the ground.

While Leon is flying about the springs, Count D and the youngest Orcot were in the hut with the man wearing a green uniform. While they wait for the water to heat up, D browses through the guide's book shelf in hopes of finding a book about the history of these cursed springs.

The bidanshi looking man finds an old battered catalogue that's for a company called Jusenkyo products. Count D glances through the index, though he's surprised by the date of the catalogue.

A glance at the calendar at the side of the hut makes his stomach drop. _If that's right then, how could we …? When did we?_ Count D wonders for a few seconds before recovering slightly as he gazes out of the window of the hut.

Chris on the other hand was busy munching on an apple that the guide had given him after asking in broken English if he wanted anything to eat. Chris Orcot can't help but wonder how come his brother hadn't changed as much as that house sparrow that he watch turn into a rabbit. "_I wonder if big bro really likes flying? He hasn't come into the hut yet."_ Chris tells the Count.

"I'm sure Leon's just settling into the fact that his life style has to change now that he's cursed." Count D tells his young charge, slightly glad to have something else to focus on. _"So he's always going to have wings? And is there a cure?"_ The younger brother of Leon Orcot asks the bidanshi looking man with two different eye colours.

"He'll stop having wings when touched with hot to warm water and go back to having them when in contact with cold water." Count D reassures the young boy and Chris looks relieved. _"That's good cause I don't want people taking Leon away to study and experiment on him."_ Chris says and D nods in understanding.

"You're strange, no? You carry on as if young sir talks back when he doesn't say a word." The guide in green says as the man draws close with a tray of tea. D smiles his usual smile as he says, "Perhaps he does. Though considering that you live next to a bunch of cursed springs, I would have thought that you wouldn't be so closed minded."

The short man shrugs slightly as Chris comes to join the man at the table, D sets down the catalogue onto a desk before walking to the table himself. D pauses for a moment to stare out of the window. The bidanshi man presses his lips together as he waits to see Leon fly pass by the window.

When the man turned lion didn't show, Count D begins to worry that something could have happened to his dear detective . . .

- - -

By the time Leon returned to his senses, he panics slightly when he realises that he's flying. The man turned lion almost plummets down to earth when he pauses in mid flap. Leon's new body knew what to do and within seconds he's comes out of the dive and begins to climb higher into the air.

The detective from the States tests out his flight skills through diving down and pulling up. After about the fifth time he does so, the man turned lion tries a few fancier moves before he allows himself to ascend higher into the sky.

As Leon ascends higher into the sky, the valley floor seems to become one large lake. _Ok, this isn't so bad._ The usually blond man muses silently to himself. As the supposed lake seems to vanish as he continues to climb higher into the sky, something catches his attention.

Curiosity gets the better of him, causing Leon to alter his course to get closer to what has caught his attention. Luckily for Leon, he's higher in the sky then what caught his attention so the flying lion makes good time getting closer to the object of his attention.

Once Leon has a clear view of the other flyer, the cop turned lion almost froze up once more on seeing some kind of mutated thing flying not too far from where he is. _Geeze, I bet D would just __**love**__ to add this guy to his collection._ Leon thinks as he watches as the tiny wings on the back of the bull man's were flapping at a steady rate.

As Leon's curiosity causes him to follow the bull man, causing Leon to temporary forgetting about the fact he's now a wing lion flying through the air and that he's leaving his younger brother alone in the company Count D next to a bunch of cursed springs that turn one thing into another.

By the time Leon grew bore of following the bull creature and begins to ascend back higher into the air, Leon finally remembers about leaving his little brother alone in a valley filled with cursed springs and with only Count D keeping him company since D left T-chan back at the hotel room.

_D had better not allow Chris to get cursed or I'll rip him apart!_ As Leon snarls to empathize his declaration and within seconds, Leon is descending down to the ground in hopes of finding that he hadn't wandered to far from the valley of springs.

Pantyhose Taro was highly relieved to see the winged lion stop following him. While he's confident that he could fight off the great cat, he rather not get into a fight at this altitude. Taro knew he wouldn't be able to match the cat's agility in the air since he's very bulking in this body. _Now I just need to get the guide registry and find that accursed man so I can force him to change my name!_

Leon feels despair as he gets a clear view of what lies below him. Leon tries to think of which direction he had taken when he had speeded off to find out more about the flying bull man. Leon circles over the forest before noting some village not too far off in the distance.

So, Leon heads off towards the village in hopes that there might be some kind of map that he could use to find out where he is in relation to where the valley of the springs. As Leon gets closer to the village, he can't help but notice a pair of hot chicks standing guard at the gate. Although the man turned lion doesn't feel what he usual does when he sees something similar as a man.

It's not long before somebody within the village spots him flying overhead. After circling the village for a few minutes, Leon finally spots a place to land, one of the large poles sticking out of the ground in the area next to the gate. Leon finally feels drained as he sits on the pole as more scantily looking women come out of the surrounding building to come gawk at him.

As Leon eyes them lazily, he could already guess what they're all thinking without too much effort on his part. _Something along the lines of, 'Oh look at that lion! It has wings! I wonder where it came from?'_ Leon muses thoughtfully before turning his attention to the surrounding building in hope of finding either something like a map or maybe something to eat since they left the hotel room.

- - -

D walks out of the hut to look up at the sky once they finished having tea. After a moment, he realises he'd have to move away from the valley before he can inquire with Nature to learn the location of where Leon might have gone off too.

"_Where's Leon?"_ Chris asks as the younger Orcot scans the skies above the springs. "It would seem that he got lost." D answers, he's already getting a headache just thinking about Chris's elder brother. _"You think he's ok?"_ Chris asks as the young human tugs at his shirt, looking up at him with suppressed tears in his eyes.

Count D strokes Chris's hair in a calming manner as the bidanshi Chinese man says calmly and confidently, "You know Leon wouldn't leave you on purpose. He might have spotted something suspicious and followed it, getting himself lost in doing so."

Chris lets go of D's shirt, reassured that they'll find his elder brother in no time. D turns away from looking at the young human who has a special place within his heart to scan for anyplace that's not too far away from these springs, since D doesn't want to get lost himself, it doesn't help matter that this whole valley is steeped in an odd energy, messing up his senses.

D makes sure to take Chris's hand, not wanting the energies of this place to draw the young boy close to the springs. Unlike his older brother, Chris has a full life ahead of him and getting cursed to transform into something else wouldn't allow Christ to live a 'normal' life once the young boy leaves the pet shop.

They climb up a hill and once they reach the top, the Count pauses to test to see if the energies below are still interfering with his connection to Nature around them. While the connection wasn't as clear as he'd want it to be, D felt secure enough to ask Nature about Leon's location.

Chris watches as the Count closes his mismatched eyes to listen to the sounds around them. The young boy stands still, while he doesn't know what D is doing, he doesn't want to disturb the Chinese man, especially if Count D is in the process of locating his big brother.

After a while, the short man in green joins them on the hill, Chris puts his finger to his lips to keep the older man silent. The man pauses for a few seconds before closing his mouth and looking at Count D, waiting for the Count to speak first.

Chris wishes that T-chan had come with them to this valley; he knew that T-chan would have enjoyed the scenery that surrounds them at the moment. Soon enough, Count D comes out of his trance and says to the green wearing man, "Tell me, what lies in that direction?"

"In that direction lies the Joketsuzoku, home of the Chinese Amazon. You think your friend headed in that direction? Ah ee! That very unfortunate, if he defeats a warrior, he may not leave village ever! He'll be married to her by their own laws!" The guide tells D and the Chinese man with mismatched eyes narrows his eyes at the thought of someone claiming his Dear Detective.

"I see. How long will it take to reach this village?" Count D asks, trying to convince himself that he's only worried about Leon on Chris's behalf as well as the fact that he'd miss his chance to add a winged lion to his collection of pets. "About two days travel if we go now. I'll go get my pre-pack supplies and then we can leave." The guide says and heads down the hill to get to his hut.

"_You know where Leon is?"_ Chris asks and D smiles down at Chris's inquiring questioning face. "It would seem that you're brother has found a village full of warrior women." Count D says with a slightly cold edge to his voice, already imaging what Leon's reaction to such a phenomenon of a village filled with shapely women.

- - -

Leon sneezes a few times as he sits on top of the large post like log. _Just great, I'm coming down with a cold._ Leon muses darkly as he watches as a group of shrivelled mummies on staffs stand below him, arguing among themselves as they're likely trying to decide what to do with him while some of the warrior women stand around with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

While amusing, it wasn't helping him get anything to eat and it would seem that unlike D, these Chinese women weren't able to talk to beasts since his attempts at communication made up of a few snarls and roars only seem to set the villagers on edge. _You would think that living next to a patch of cursed springs they'd be use to having cursed individuals showing up like this. Too bad I can't change back._ The man turned lion thinks; wistfully unawares that warm water would reverse the change, allowing him to return to being a man, a naked man but a man none the less.

Finally Leon decides that enough is enough and with a slight throaty rumble, the man turn lion tenses and then leaps into the air with his wing spreading as he makes it about five feet into the air. As some arrows zip towards him, the golden lion does some evasive action and does his best to climb into the air as quickly.

Leon ignores the cursing from below as he ascends into the sky, he won't move too far from the village, after all, it's more then likely that this village might be the only one of it's kind for hundreds of miles. Logically, if that was so then the guide that lives next to the springs, it's likely that the man comes here to get his supplies since they had to get out of the cab at an old bus stop and walk about three hours, D had after all woke them up hours before dawn, though Leon's wake up call came in the form of a 'love' bite from the freaky goat that D brought along.

As his stomach aches, reminding him that he's got to find something to eat, Leon tries not to ponder the fact that he might have to actually hunt to fill his complaining stomach. While his stomach could likely handle the raw meat, if he ever caught anything, he's not sure if he could, mentally, bring himself to eat it.

Leon wonders if it's from either the ethnics that Count D kept trying to install within him or if it's just that all of his years on the force were already catching up with him, after all, he's seen a lot of horrible things done while working on trying to solve different cases. While the man eating rabbits stand out for the simple fact that it was some kind of prevision of nature since rabbits weren't meat eater, he's seen more then his share of murdering sickos.

After finding a stream, Leon follows it for a few miles when he finds some kind of hut next to the stream. Leon lands about ten feet from the hut as he folds his honey coloured wings before walking towards the door. A sniff reveals that something's smoking within the hut with a hint of fish adding to the enticing smell that makes his mouth water.

Lucky for Leon, the door handle was simple so all he had to do was place a paw on the handle and push down for it to open up. A bit of a push and Leon's now able to pick out some smoked fish for a meal. Once the detective turn lion has had his fill of smoked fish, Leon then takes to the air in order to find a good place for a nap. About fifteen minutes of flying close to the village full of women, Leon notices this rocky hill, a place that seemed like a good place to take a nap.

Leon settles on the side that wasn't facing the village as he's pretty sure that he rather not become somebody's floor rug. As Leon falls asleep, he can't help but wonder if he's being affected mentally by his new body.

- - -

Count D sighs in relief on seeing the village just a few miles off from their current location. While the Count hadn't been able to travel at the speed with he would have preferred, he knew that Chris wouldn't be able to keep up. D can't help but wonder if Leon had ended up doing something incredibly stupid and what kind of trouble he's in with these Amazons.

"_So big bro is over at that village, right?"_ Chris asks as the younger Orcot joins him. "That's what my sources tell me." D answers his young charge, though he wonders how T-chan is doing back at the hotel.

Count D pauses as something called to him. After a few seconds, D feels highly relieved as well as looking a bit away from the village, to a hill that had rocks on the top of it. _He's safe._ D thinks with a sigh before heading off in the direction of the hill to give Leon an earful.

"Huh, sir? That won't take you to the village gate." The short man in green calls out. "What we're searching for isn't in the village, just close to it." D answers, pausing and turning to face their guide. Count D never did get the man's name.

"We'll met you in the village, but first, I think my young charge would like to see his brother before taking in the sights of the village." Count D informs the man and the short Chinese man nods in acceptance. "If you say so, sir. I'll see if I can't get any cloths for the customer to wear as well as some warm water to change him back into a man." The guide says and the bidanshi man bows slightly in thanks before continuing on his way toward the hill.

As Count D thinks up a list of accusation, Chris couldn't help but sigh, once more vowing to learn Chinese once he's back at the pet shop, he's sure that the others would be more then willing to help him in this endiver. Although soon enough excitement surges through him at the thought of seeing his big bro after Leon vanished about two days ago.

After a few minutes, Count D and Chris were by the top of the hill and were currently moving to the other side of the hill when they hear a familiar voice say, _"Five more minutes."_

"Leon!" Count D chimes as Chris called out, _"Big bro!"_ Something moves a bit just out of their view, something golden. _"Chris? D?"_ Leon's voice calls out and within seconds, Chris is giving his older brother a crushing hug while D watches for a few seconds, giving the brother time to greet each other properly.

"What were you thinking, flying off like that?!" Count D finally asks the golden winged lion that was Leon Orcot once Chris finishes updating Leon on what's been going on over the last few days. _"Well excuse me for testing out my wings!"_ Leon says with a snarl to empathize his anger, Leon's ears go flat against his hairy head and his blue eyes narrow.

"Do you know how worried you made Chris?" D counters and Chris can't help but sigh, though this time, he's alone with dealing with the two supposed 'adults' arguing before him. So, with practice, the young boy manages to tune out most of what's being said to study his brother up close.

Much like the people that live at Count D's pet shop, Leon's ears are now pointed and Leon seems to have gotten a hint of a tan since Leon's skin seems to have a bit of a golden shine. A quick glance at Leon's fingers reveal that the nails are slightly longer and were pointed at the tip. Other then a pair of rugged jeans, his elder brother isn't wearing any cloths or shoes, but then, it would be kind of hard to fit a shirt over those wings of his. Though Chris noticed that his brother's blond hair seems more shaggy then usual, but then, it's been a few days since Leon's been in front of the mirror with a comb.

All in all, Chris knew that this was his older brother, he might have undergone a few changes but then, change happens. As Chris looks away from the pair of arguing adults, he notices that a small group were heading towards them, a group composed of all girls, ones that remind him of the posters that his brother has back in his apartment.

In the end, Chris tugs at Count D's shirt, seeing as his other isn't wearing one, and once D's attention shifts from his elder brother to him, the young boy points down to where the group was climbing up the hill.

"_Huh? Oh, I guess we were pretty loud."_ Leon muses once the blond cop moves to get a better view of what got their attention. Count D raises an eyebrow at Leon's attitude since Leon wasn't acting like he expected. "I'm surprise you're not ogling them." D states dryly and Leon shrugged as the man turned lion says, _"Saw them a few days ago when I landed next to the gate. I was kind of hoping to find a map that showed this place in more detail. They did shoot at me when flew off when I grew hungry."_

Count D sighs slightly at hearing that and gives Leon a more piercing look, checking for any recent injuries but finds none. D also notices how Leon's other form, the one that Chris is likely seeing whenever the boy looks at Leon, looks like. The subtle changes were in evidence but that was to be expected all things considered.

So enough Count D's attention returns to the group of women in scanty clad armour, showing off their 'equipment.' The fact that Leon as a lion didn't seem too interested in the group composed of beautiful women was put on the side as D notices the way the group is acting. It didn't help when he notices the admiring looks they're casting in his direction either.

"So, you're the one that guide was talking about." Says an Amazon that seems to be a twenty something woman with silky red hair wearing some armour over her grey outfit that's likely made out of silk. "I am Count D. My young charge is Chris Orcot. I believe you have already met Chris's elder brother, Leon." D says politely.

The women's eyes flicker to where Leon is while a few linger on Chris before their attention return to him. D knew that most of them were sizing him up, trying to gage if he'd make a good husband while the rest didn't seem to think much of him if D judges their expressions right. Leon notices the looks the group of women were giving D and while a part of him wants to send them off, he knew that D won't stand for whatever they're up to.

"We're here to escort you into the village." The same Amazon says, though D could tell that's a lie since it's more likely they wanted to check him out to see if he would be good breeding material. After all, D had plenty of time to question their guide about the residences of Joketsuzoku and knew that unless it's a hunting party returning home with their husbands, it's not the norm for a group of women to be sent up to escort a man into the village.

"Then by all means, let us visit your village." D says simply, his usual mask in place. Leon snorts softly on noticing the look on the pet shop manager's face. _"Come on, Chris. We might as well give D some time with these 'lovely' ladies."_ Leon tells his brother as Leon nudges Chris, Chris blinks and then nods while Count D resists the urge to send a glare Leon's way.

The women seem startled as Leon walks slightly behind the young child; many of them tense up, expecting the great winged beast to savage the young boy. As the lion made no move to maul the boy, the Amazons relax and D follows a few steps behind Leon. None of the women moved for a few seconds before they recovered, they glance quickly among themselves before they spread out around the three males that were among them.

- - -

"I can't believe I just needed warm water to change back!" Leon exclaims for what seems to be the hundredth time since they returned from the strange valley. They're just heading into the hotel after being gone for almost a week's time. Count D sighs as Chris tries to occupy himself with something else.

"_I wonder what T-chan has been doing since we've been gone?"_ Chris muses as they walk through the door and within seconds something latches onto Leon's right ankle. "God damn it! How the hell did you get out of the room?" Leon growls as the blond tries to send T-chan flying through the air.

Soon enough, the shaggy meat eating goat like beast is lying in D's arms as T-chan and Leon glare at each other. "Now, now, my Dear Detective, your language." D reminds the cursed American as he pets T-chan.

"_What mess did He get into now?"_ The totetsu demands as they make it to the elevator. _"Leon fell into a spring and then got lost as he was flying around."_ Chris informs Tetsu, which causes Tetsu to do a slight double take, clearly disbelieving what the young Orcot has told him.

"Leon acquired a shape-shifting curse that's subjected to water temperature." D says and after a few seconds, T-chan muses, _'So, what does the cop turn into? Something tasty I bet, like a duck or a pigeon maybe?"_ The man eating goat like beast licks his lips after staring at Leon for a second or two.

"_Well, other then grain a pair of wings, big bro doesn't change too much."_ Chris says and D sighs but doesn't add anything, knowing that soon enough, T-chan will see the transformation for himself.

"I believe we'll be heading back to the States tomorrow, if the date on my cell phone is correct after taking a dip in the spring with me." Leon says, changing the subject as well as refusing to look in D's direction, Leon, too, is reluctant to correct Chris's description of what his cursed form looks like.

_How long has T-chan been able to talk?_ Leon wonders privately to himself as they enter into their rooms. It didn't help that he saw some kind of ghost attached to the little beastie either. A ghost that has ram horns in his hair as well as wearing little in the way of clothing.

As Leon lies on one of the two beds, staring up at the ceiling, he can't help but wonder just how he's going to be able to keep this curse of his a secret. Even now, Leon can't seem to wrap his mind around the idea that he now changes into a winged lion when he comes into contact with cold water and returns to his birth form through contact with warm to hot water.

_What now?_ Leon wonders, ignoring the three way conversation going on in the same room as Count D begins to pack what little they took out of their suit cases. The blond man trying not to dwell on anything for too long, random thoughts enter into his mind, many not really connected to his situation at the moment.

_Guess I'll just have to deal with things as they come up._ Leon decides, not noticing the thoughtful looks his 'good' friend D is throwing his way, and if he had, Leon would likely have feared for his very soul . . .

-o-0 -o-

**Sneak glance at my latest Naruto story, a crossover with Digimon, called Trade Up:**

He glances to where his partner is walking with his sling filled with those scrolls he stole from the Third Hokage's library. It had been too much for him to carry it along with a full back pack, so Dorumon offered to wear the sling like pack filled with scrolls. From what he can see, Dorumon was doing fine even though they're traveling during the day time and his partner has a full fur coat.

"You want to stop for a break?" He asks and Dorumon shakes his head. "Let's keep going, we can stop when we reach those rock formations." Dorumon replies and he nods before taking point once more.

He notices a data stream off in the distance but it's not heading in their direction. Once they're at the odd rock formation they won't have to worry about any data streams since they'd more then likely find a cave in which to hide in. The streams only take surface items so it's unlikely that the pink coloured beam of light would be able to pick them up out from under tons of rocky layers.


	3. Home Again

**A What if Story Titled**:

**Springs of Horror****!**

I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors or Ranma 1/2

-o-0-o-

_It feels so good to be home!_ Chris thinks privately to himself as they walk out of the airport, heading for his brother's car. Count D's busy trying to sooth T-chan down after being stuck in that cage since they made it to the Chinese airport to board a flight back home. As D's doing that, Leon seems more focused on not looking in D's direction. Chris can't help but wonder if the pair of adults got into another fight as he waits for the car doors to unlock.

As Leon opens the car doors, he moves to the back of the car to put their baggage into the trunk, he's careful not to glance in T-chan's direction since most of the time, he can see that 'ghost' that's attached to the shaggy beast. A ghost that just might be linked to the fact that Tetsu can talk, something that Leon can't seem to tune out as he listens to the conversation going on between the shaggy goat like creature and the pet shop owner.

Soon enough their bags were in the trunk and once the trunk is shut, the blond cursed cop heads for the driver's side to get into the car. A few adjustments to the side mirrors and he turns on the engine of his car, Leon turns to face the back window, smiling at his little brother before focusing his eyes on what's going on behind them.

"_Hey D? How come you don't know how to drive a car? You're old enough to be able to."_ Chris asks the man with two eye colors. The bidanshi man doesn't get a chance to reply as T-chan pipes in with a dry tone, _"Chris, not everybody wants to be able to drive a moving battering ram."_

To say that Leon was more then happy to arrive in Chinatown since it would give the blond a chance to spend some quiet time alone, away from the shaggy goat related being known as Tetsu and from the one who owns the pet shop that the beast lives at. D notices the odd behaviour going on with the cursed blond, but doesn't say anything since the bidanshi looking man believes that Leon just needs some time to adjust and that some time alone was all that the detective needed.

"Are you sure you want Chris to stay?" Leon asks at the door leading into the shop as the detective puts down the two bags that he was carrying onto the ground. Chris looks between the two adults, tore between his desire to spend the night at the shop and his desire to go home with his elder brother. T-chan was busy eyes the closest ankle that belongs to Detective Leon, contemplating if it was worth the bother to attack or not.

"I'm sure, my Dear Detective." Count D answers, Leon's blue eyes flicker to T-chan before shrugging. "I'll pick him up tomorrow then. Get some rest, Chris. I think we're all going to be suffering from some Jet lag soon." Leon says jokingly as he ruffles his little brother's hair.

Chris beams up at his Leon, nodding in agreement. _"Bye big bro! See you tomorrow!"_ Chris calls out as his brother reaches the top of the steps. Leon holds up a hand for a few seconds before it goes back into Leon's jacket pocket.

- - -

Time seems to have grown wings and flew by, as Leon finds himself sitting at his desk, staring up at the ceiling. The blond detective really can't believe out lucky he's been considering how his curse works. Not that it's been easy for Leon to keep his secret, though so far, other then a few odd comments about his new phobia of cold water, nobody ever seemed to care as long as he does his job.

_And of course D's been getting suspicious about the fact that I'm avoiding his place. Chris is beginning to notice too. . ._ The cursed detective muses to himself. But then, it's hard for him to stick around for long, he really can't help the fact that seeing those ghosts that were attached to those animals that live at Count D's pet shop.

_Or whatever the heck they really are._ Leon muses darkly as he recalls seeing all those various ghosts, chatting away as if he couldn't hear them. _Maybe it's because they're accustom to doing so. . ._ The thought didn't exactly calm him one bit.

Dismissing those thoughts, Leon then returns to filling out recent arrest reports that lie on his desk top.

- - -

Chris watches as D paces with his thumb nail at the corner of his mouth, showing just how worried the pet shop owner. It's been a while since Leon's stuck around for any great length of time in the pet shop and even the rest of the pet shop is beginning to feel the affects of such a disruption. Even T-chan isn't immune to the effect that's caused by a worrying Count D.

"_Things really have changed, huh?"_ Chris asks Pon-chan as their eyes follow the pacing figure of D. "And it's all Leon's fault, too!" T-chan grumbles as the sheep looking beast brings in a tray of food and sets it down on the table.

Many of the animals within the shop agree with Tetsu though Pon-chan stays silent, it seems as though the little racoon is thinking about something. Chris only sighs, but nods in agreement. While he does love his brother, the younger Orcot can't help but admit that ever since they returned back from China, the older Orcot has been acting oddly, true, Leon is now cursed but its not as if Leon goes through a major transformation, right?

"Next time I see him, I'll tear off one of his fingers." T-chan growls as the horned looking teen sits down on the couch. Chris sighs as he picks out what he wants off the tray.

With the next few minutes, the door finally opens and the man with mismatched eyes pauses to look at who's entering into the shop. As the door moves, Leon pauses slightly at how he just became center of attention. "…"

"Leon, we need to talk." The silence is broken by Count D and within seconds both of the adults were gone from the inside of the shop, leaving pretty much everyone wondering about what just happened.

Although, unknowingly to the others, somebody sneaked off out the door and followed the pair…

- - -

Leon allows the Count to drag him out of the shop as he tries to get over having so many eyes staring accusingly at him, two sets pre animal within the shop. Though D has let go of his arm, the blond continues to follow the China man through the streets, wondering where they're heading to.

D himself couldn't really say what possessed him a few minutes ago to drag the detective out the front door, but once out on the street, he heads to a place he knew, a spot where he sometimes head to where he could view the city from the building's roof top.

_It seems that something of his winged lion form has manifested itself already._ The bidanshi looking Chinese man muses as he listens to the much softer foot steps of his companion. _Now the question is just how much has Leon changed since he's been cursed? And also, how affected he was by spending those first few days in that form?_

Soon enough, D turns into an alley way and then into the back door. Leon blinks as he notices the number of stairs as D begins to climb, not noticing the fact that something has slipped into the building through the still open door that he's holding open.

With a sigh, Leon moves out of the door frame as Pon-chan hides in the shadows, waiting for Leon to walk up the stairs after Count D. Once Leon's disappeared around the bend, she hurries after, intent on finding out what's wrong with Chris's older brother and to help fix it if she could.

Soon enough, D reaches the roof top and as he waits for the cursed blond, D takes time to study the city from this roof. He watches as humans walk on the side walk or drive their polluting machines on the road. A bitter taste fills his mouth as he imagines what the area might have looked once upon a time.

_If it's not the natives it's the immigrants._ The bidanshi man with mismatched eyes muses to himself. A metal clank sounds the arrival of his current problem; thoughts of how the land ran with blood are pushed aside for the time being.

Leon blinks slightly in the sunlight before his view adjusts to the increase of light. The blond studies the bidanshi for a few minutes as the Count seems busy studying the sights down below. A slightly familiar feeling seems to fill the space between them and once he allows the door to close, it seems to snap D out of it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Leon walks to the right side of where the Count is leaning. Leon uses those few seconds to try to gather his thoughts; neither of the mature beings noted the presence of the young racoon who's beginning to have second thoughts about following them out of the pet shop. . .

"So, what do you want to talk about, D?" Leon asks, breaking the tension around them. "You've been avoiding the shop." D states soberly and Leon fills a bit of a twist in his midsection.

"It's not the shop that I'm avoiding." Leon says truthfully, it's the animals in the shop that he's trying to avoid. D searches Leon's face, trying to figure out if the blond human was lying to him.

"If not the shop, then who? Chris?" The bidanshi man asks and Leon winces but shakes his head. "It's definitely not Chris." Leon says and then looks away from his companion.

"You're seeing something though, aren't you? You're seeing _them_ aren't you?" D says shrewdly and Leon gives him a quick and slightly guilty look before returning to studying the street below.

Pon-chan's eyes bug out a bit as she realises just who _them_ are. A flash of guilty erupts within her for a few seconds before reminding herself that this was for Chris.

"So, now instead of confronting the problem, you just want to keep ignoring it until it goes away?" D asks and Leon replies, "Look, it's just plain freak, alright? I see the animal and then I see this … this… ghost or spirit hanging over, behind, to the side of them. It's like they're haunted or something."

D blinks, adamantly that was new, usually that happens when one of the animals parading in human flesh and not when they're in their truest forms. _No wonder he's avoiding the issue!_ The bidanshi man thinks as an amused smile grows on his face.

"So its ghosts now, is it?" D muses out loud, his tone oozing with humour. Leon growls and sends his best glare in D's direction while Pon-chan giggles slightly at the thought of ghosts hanging around the pet shop. She can't wait to tell Chris and the others!

"Well, what the heck would you call them?" Leon snarls out, much like the lion that he transforms into. "One would say that their how the animals like to think of themselves as." D replies lightly causing Leon to groan.

"Should have figured you won't give me a straight answer." Leon sighs in defeat, Pon-chan couldn't suppress a loud giggle from escaping her.

Both adults seem to pause before turning in her direction. Leon seems to groan on seeing the over lapping 'self' image of a human girl in a frilly dress hanging over the form of Pon-chan the racoon.

"Pon-chan." D says in a slightly scolding tone. Both the image of a girl and the racoon both seem to put their arms behind their backs and stare down at the floor of the roof. "Sorry Count, but I really wanted to try and help. Chris has been worried about what's going on with Leon, so… I just… followed you." Pon-chan says.

Leon sighs as once more the lips of the 'ghost' girl move and he hears what the racoon girl is saying. Though when it was with T-chan a few weeks ago, it seemed kind of like listening to Chris talking, now though, whatever it is that's causing him to see these 'ghosts' and hear them talk, it's seems to have settled for making him think that he's hearing the words with his ears then in his mind, which might mean that if he decides to plug his ears…

"Well then, now that we know what the problem is, we can start trying to get use to having the detective see and hear you all." D says, slightly glad that the problem has come out.

After all, without having Leon around the shop… it just didn't feel right some how. But then, D dismisses it as the fact that he's worrying about it since Chris was worrying about it, after all, how could he fall for such a rude, short sighted, and ill-mannered human that he knew Leon Orcot to be?

Once gathering Pon-chan in his arms, the three of them then head off the roof top, for now, they've only slightly scratched the surface of the changes that the water based curse is causing within the blond detective.


End file.
